


A mans pride (Thresh x Lucian)

by Willowflam3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Choking, Corruption, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflam3/pseuds/Willowflam3
Summary: What if senna didn’t emerge from the lantern and Lucian lost the fight?Well, the monsters intentions are far from pure
Relationships: Lucian/Thresh (League of Legends)
Kudos: 11





	A mans pride (Thresh x Lucian)

A sadistic laugh echoes among the foggy ruins of the shadow isles. 

„You can’t run forever...“

A deep raspy voice coos mockingly. Panicked breathing, shaking hands, a slender figure pressed against a brick wall. The monster strikes a primal fear within the man. Clammy hands grip his guns tighter as the creature inches closer. Terror froze him in place, he couldn’t run, he couldn’t move, tears fill his eyes.

The sudden sound of metal cutting air enabled him to dash to away. Hearing the sound of bricks falling he rolls to the ground. Looking up he saw the wall he previously leaned on, destroyed , a chain being pulled from the rubble.

“Oh Lucian..”

The mocking voice, belonging to the chain warden, made him shake both in fear and hatred. On one knee, slowly getting up, he raises his guns, hands shaking. The monsters demonic laugh makes him freeze again, nothing but his last bit of pride keeping his guns from slipping through his fingers. Terror mixed with burning hatred fills his senses. Everything went silent, nothing but blind rage towards the monster who took his love and nothing but vengeance on his mind. As the first shot makes his way towards the target, the vile monsters features contorts into something akin to a sadistic smirk.  
Pain, suffering, agony one could only submit to washes over his body. The wardens chain wrapping around his frame, a sharp hook cutting into fabric and skin. Unable to resist a clawed hand forces the man to lock eyes with the monster. His eyes full of despair the creature chuckles.

„Oh don’t look at me like that~“

Thresh coos,

„You’re getting me excited.“

-

Lucian soon found himself in the ruins of the wardens dungeon. Staring at the bound man from between rusty and broken of bars, the monster stays silent.

„Why not just end me, Thresh? Why not just take my soul?“

The mans voice echoes through the ruins, only accompanied by the heavy steps the Warden takes towards him. His clawed hand cups the mans cheek, moves down to his chin and tilts it up, forcing their gazes to meet.

“That wouldn’t be any fun...”

The creature hums. A clawed thumb gently resting on the mans lower lip. Disgusted, he pulls away from the his grasp, earning himself a slap across the face. The sharp pain left him in shock unable resist the invasive touch a second time. Small droplets of blood leak from the slashes the monsters claws left on his cheek. His thumb brushes against his lip, soon finding a way inside his mouth. Terrified, the man stares up at the monster, glossy eyes and his cheeks coloured by shame. Deep burning hatred glistening among the tears.  
The man struggles desperately against his restraints, cold chains cutting into his flesh.  
The monsters skeletal face somehow twists into a sadistic smirk, pushing his clawed thumb onto the mans tongue.  
As a satisfied hum escapes the creature, he removes his hand, claws trailing down the mans chin, neck and bending down to grip the fabric of his upper garments. Violently he slashed his hand down, ripping off the mans clothes and chuckling as he squirms in panic.

“It’s a good look on you, on your knees, submitting and in chains, Lucian.”

Provoked, he attempts to lunge at the creature chains holding him back loudly.

“As if I’d submit to you, Thresh.”

He spats out. The monster stays silent for a second before lifting his armoured leg to step on the mans right shoulder. Putting all his weigh on it and leaning forward, close to the mans face, he whispers:

“Why do I doubt that..”

Gritting his teeth, unwilling to let that thing hear him suffer, the mans face contorts in pain as the monster puts more and more weight on his shoulder.  
After what felt like an eternity the creature steps off him, a loud breath of relief escapes him. But this moment doesn’t last long, the creatures foot steps lightly, carefully on his groin. The man freezes, realising the abominations intent. He looks up, panicked, disgusted but that reaction makes the creature hum.

“Ohh how delightful..”

The monster starts rubbing against his clothed length, the man escapes a pathetic whimper which makes him pull against the chains, not noticing the blood dripping from his wrists. The man tried to move his hips away from the creature, he succeeds but the relief last for only a second as he is swiftly slapped across the face. He looks up but the monster doesn’t makes a sound as he grabs a thin but long metal chain from his belt. Still dizzy from the hit to his temple he doesn’t resist as the monster wraps it around his neck, he only noticed after the monster pulls on it harsh, crushing his throat. A gag like sound escapes him and in absolute terror he looks up.

“Now, now. Behave.”

The creature coos. It’s Boot once again finds its way to his groin, rubbing against it teasingly, skill-fully. Afraid of death he doesn’t resist, tears getting dangerously close to running down his cheeks. Unable to control his physical reaction the man closes his eyes in shame as small grunts and whimpers spill from his lips. A tug on the makeshift collar around his neck makes him open his eyes immediately. Tears now running down his cheeks the monster doesn’t stop rubbing against his arousal. Lucian was nothing short of ashamed and disgusted with himself, he felt sick. The chain tightens around his neck, making breathing difficult and him more light headed. A louder whimper escapes him, the creature stops its movements. He stared up, ashamed he felt a need to continue. His pride wouldn’t let him, he wouldn’t let himself. He stayed still, staring up at the monster, blood and sweat dripping from his blush darkened skin. Slowly the monster tightens the chain. Panicked, unable to breathe the mans eyes widen.

“If you wanna breathe you should move.”

As he was nearing unconsciousness, his body moved on its own, slowly. His hips automatically humping against the creatures boot. With every thrust the chains tightness decreases, the monster seems satisfied.

“Good boy.”

Confused and in terror, the mans pride no longer keeps him from acting on his primal desires. Humping the wardens shoe in pathetic desperation the man isn’t even embarrassed anymore by the sounds he and his actions are making. The creatures skeletal face contorts into a smirk once again. He removes his boot, the man below him unwillingly letting out a disappointed whimper.  
The creature kneels down to rip of the mans lower garments, his arousal having already stained his pants. The monster stands back up, grabbing the mans dreadlocks without regard for pain, forcing him to lock eyes with him.  
Delirious and still somewhat close to unconsciousness, the man leans forward without thinking as the creature reveals its manhood. As the man shakily parts his lips the monster praises him:

“Hmm good boy, you understand quickly. Here, I’ll reward you.”

The creature puts his right leg forward barely in reach for the man to use. 

The man takes the monsters length into his mouth to the best of his abilities, it is thick, barely fitting in his mouth. Barely even taking half in the mans primal desires once again make him rut his hips without shame. Only the tip and upper part of his length are to make contact with the creatures leg. No matter, the man moves his hips in a pathetic manner as he pleasures the creature who made his life hell as though he was a god.

“Hmmm I wonder where all your pride went, Lucian.”

The man furrows his brows at the creature, a last effort of resistance. The monster reacts with showing the mans face against his groin, tightening the chain to an unhealthy degree.

“Behave...”

He grunts, his member deep inside his throat. Getting off to the tears of despair and terror running down the broken mans face. He stays still and enjoys himself before moaning condescendingly:

“Hmm.. will you stop defying me... will you be....good for me?”

Desperate for oxygen, the man nods, terror contorting his face. The monster still stares at him, he squints his eyes shut and nods even faster, careful not to hurt him with his teeth, as it will probably result in his death. The monster drops the chain and the man desperately breathes in through his nose and disgustingly so continues his self pleasuring without shame.  
The monster uses his face without restraint, tears and saliva running down the mans face and neck. Noticing the man is close to release the creature pulls his leg away, shocked the man looks up the monster smirks and thrusts into his throat even harder. As the monster gets close to release, he holds the mans nose getting off to the face of absolute terror and despair.  
With one last thrust the creatures hips tremble, desperate for air and unable to fight back he feels the creatures seed fill his mouth and run down his throat. The amount is unbelievable and the creature pulls away, making the excess run down the mans upper body.  
Suddenly the creature kicks the man to the ground, laying in his back, completely humiliated the terrified man stares up at the creature. The monster boot roughly steps onto his arousal, rubbing against it agonisingly slowly. Losing his mind and patience the man can’t help but call out to the Warden.

“Please, I beg you, end me....I can’t..”

The monster chuckles, picking up the pace. The man below him moans desperately, akin to a woman, comparable to a bitch in heat. As even louder moans announce the closeness of his release the creature pulls away., ruining his orgasm. A pained moan escapes the man, as his twitching member soils his body even more. His hips rut against air as he searches for any sort of stimulation.  
His pathetic whimpers turn into sobs, tear filled eyes not even looking up at the creature.

“Please, kill me.”

He begs, but the creature scoffs.

“This is far from over.”


End file.
